Alicia Cecelia
by Chesliemeanie2005
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the character Harry Potter or any of the other characters from the Harry Potter books, nor do I lay claim to the name Hogwarts. Alicia Cecelia, however, is mine. So are Jennifer Alicia and Dane.
1. Alicia Cecelia

Alicia Cecelia

Jennifer Alicia

Alicia Cecelia lay on her bed, on her back, with her head hanging slightly over the edge as she examined a pamphlet on the wonders of Magical England.

As far as she could tell, there weren't any wonders. The things listed in the pamphlet were boring at best, and disgusting at worst.

She saw, in the list of cities, Little Whinging, the city they would soon be moving to.

Alicia Cecelia jumped off her bed and skipped and jumped to the living room. There she found, on a little table in the corner, the Directory of Wizards. She took it back to her room and flopped onto her bed. She opened the directory and looked at the world map which the names of all the countries written on it. She clicked on the word United Kingdom and the map changed to show only England, Wales, Scotland, Northern Ireland, and the other islands filling up the page. She clicked on England, and then on London. In addition to London, were shown the surrounding towns. She clicked on Little Whinging, and saw, waving to her, a tiny likeness of a boy named Harry Potter.

**_Harry Potter?_**

She moved to jump from her bed again, intending to ask Samuel about it, but then she remembered that what she was holding was a directory of wizards. She clicked on the name Harry Potter, which was floating just above the little waving figure, and saw the two pages **_fill_** with information, and at the bottom of the second page was a Next button.

_This boy has done a lot_, she thought, _but it's Harry Potter; of course he's done a lot!_

News of Harry Potter's escapades had, in fact, reached Vermont. However, Harry Potter was hardly more interesting to Alicia Cecelia than the King of England would be to a person in Mexico. The only reason she was interested in him now was that they would soon be neighbors.

She suddenly had an urge to do all kinds of research on him. She began by reading the information provided by the directory.

_Harry Potter celebrates his birthday on July 31st, and will, this year, be turning 16. He lives in Number __Four, Privet Drive__, with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. He calls friends, among others, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, both of whom are fellow students at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"Oh!" Alicia Cecelia exclaimed. "That's where I'll be going to school!" she shouted, hoping someone else in the house might hear, and come running to congratulate her. After a moment, when noone came, she continued reading, but found that she could nolonger concentrate. She closed the book to reset it, and opened it again. She clicked on all the same things as before, except this time, she clicked on Harry's picture, instead of his name.

This time, the two pages filled with pictures of Harry. She nearly melted. She had never cared about Harry before, but, now that he had something to do with her, she found him fascinating.


	2. Jennifer Alicia

Alicia Cecelia stood in the road in front of Dane's house. He was coming out to meet her.

"Dane," she said, and he stopped walking, "I'm moving to England."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Probably not."

Alicia Cecelia didn't know how Dane would react, but just in case he was about to go crazy, she added,

"However: Here is my new address. If you feel you must, you can write me." She handed Dane the piece of paper and turned to walk back to her house. Dane threw himself on her and kissed her cheek. Alicia Cecelia pushed him away.

"Dane! You know I don't like that kind of thing."

"Oh, come on, Alicia Cecelia! We're almost teenagers. We're gonna have to do it someday."

"Actually, Dane, no, we won't. That's not to say that I won't do it someday, but, no, we don't have to. And I don't want to! I don't like you!"

Alicia Cecelia turned and walked down the street, disgusted and shaking the cooties off herself.

From the tire swing in their front yard, Jennifer Alicia said,

"I saw."

"You saw what?"

"I saw what Dane did. Why did he do that?" Alicia Cecelia sighed.

"He's so eager to grow up. But he doesn't even know what that means."

"Oh, why can't Dane like me!"

"Because, you're six. If he were to do that stuff with you, it wouldn't be anything like growing up, as he sees it. But I know that doesn't make you feel any better."

"It's not as if I'm smitten with him." There was a lull in the conversation.

"I found someone I want to be friends with," Jennifer Alicia said, introducing a new and nicer topic.

"Oh yeah? Someone who lives in our neighborhood?"

"No, but she goes to Hogwarts. Her name is Ginny Weasley."

"Weasley … That name sounds familiar."

"Yeah. She's Ronald Weasley's younger sister, and Ron is friends with Harry Potter."

"Oh, that's right! I read that in the Directory of Wizards."

"Ginny will be a 5th year this September."

"What!? You think a 15 year old is going to be friends with you?" Alicia Cecelia began laughing.

"You think Harry Potter and the other sixth years are going to be friends with you? You've got just as must chance as I have."

"That's not true. I'll at least be in school with them. You won't. Kids don't start at Hogwarts until their 11." Jennifer Alicia groaned.

"Don't remind me! You're going to be a million years ahead of me in magic!"

"Don't worry! I'll teach you in the summers." Jennifer Alicia stopped to think.

"But I don't even have a wand yet. What if I don't have one by the time I'm 11?"

"Oh, don't be silly, you will! If it gets right down to it, you could just do it the Europe way."

"What do you mean?"

"They don't find their wands like we do. They go and buy them in a store. It seems to me, the magic couldn't be as efficient that way, but they've been doing it that way forever, so I guess it works."

"I don't want to buy a wand! It won't be just for me!"

"That's not necessarily true. You'll try out a whole bunch of wands at the store and you'll take the one that fits you the best. The proprietors of wand stores know what they're doing. It'll be all right."

"If I go by their method, I will certainly have to wait until I am 11 to start learning magic."

"I don't think that's true. I think some kids learn a little bit of magic before they start school. I bet you can even buy a wand as soon as we get there."

Jennifer Alicia lapsed into silence and Alicia Cecelia knew the conversation was over.


	3. Samuel

"Why are we doing this?" Jennifer Alicia asked, as she placed folded clothes into a box.

"Because it's easier to move things when they are packed."

"No! I mean, why are we doing this? Why don't we just magic everything there?" Alicia Cecelia sighed and turned to look at Jennifer Alicia.

"I don't trust our magical abilities to do that much work at once. If we tried to do it by magic, either we'd screw everything up, or it would take forever. And it's just … simpler to do it this way, since Samuel and Elizabeth … can't … do magic." Alicia Cecelia looked at Jennifer Alicia in the way they always looked at eachother when they were forced to think about that. The thought that they were wizards and their older siblings were not had bad memories attached to it.

"Hello." Samuel filled the doorway.

"Hi," Alicia Cecelia and Jennifer Alicia answered.

"The moving van is here … but you are not ready." Alicia Cecelia couldn't help being exasperated with her "developmentally challenged" brother. Stupid congenital birth-defects.

"We've only our clothes left to pack. We saved them for last, remember?" she asked, tilting her head in a cute-little-girl way. "You can take the boxes that are taped closed, or we'll take them after we finish packing." Samuel took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I'll take my boxes to the van right now, and then I'll help you with your boxes."

"Ok."

"Bye, Samuel!" Jennifer Alicia called.

"You just had to get involved in the conversation," Alicia Cecelia said, playfully pushing Jennifer Alicia with her elbow. Jennifer Alicia sighed.

"I don't want Samuel to think I don't like him. I might have got away with not talking to him up till now, but I'm school age; I can be held accountable for my actions now."

"Samuel knows you like him. And Elizabeth doesn't hold anything against you either."

"I know … but, just because I can get away with something, doesn't mean I should do it …." Again, Jennifer Alicia had announced the end of the conversation.


End file.
